In known pressing irons, the sole is of one cast piece generally of aluminum and the securement means are constituted by several screws which pass through the thermal shield and which are secured, either to tapped recesses provided in the sole, or with metallic tongues riveted or seated in the sole.
The drawback of using such securement means resides in the supplemental machining operations of the sole and in the increase of the number of pieces on the upper surface of the sole, given that this surface is small and receives the electrical connections. Moreover, these machining operations and these supplemental pieces require operations that cannot be automated and which raise the price of these soles.